Wertys761/Archive
Wertys761 (also known as Wertys, Wert, The Grand Waffle, Werty Potter, Wartys, or Wart) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on March 26, 2007. He had the rank Legend, 25,387 posts, and 7 studs. He was an avid roleplayer and MLN Band User. He had the record for most posts in one day, 762, during a mod party. He was famous for inventing the term "ROFLWAFFLES." History He started off mainly in the News Forum, but eventually started posting in other forums. He was especially well known in the Community Chat Forum, LEGO News Forum, Star Wars Forum, MLN Band Forum, and many more. He was in the Top 3 for most topics made on the MBs. His most popular topics are the MB Cafe! (The Ultimate Place To Party!) and the "Stormtrooper HQ." He was once confused for a user named _wertys761 who claimed to be "Wertys' biggest fan." She was a girl who thought Wertys was a fun guy. This caused a lot of confusion and greatly annoyed wertys because people confused him for a girl. Wertys went in and out of temporary inactivity and retirement. He was active, but had plans to retire for good. He created a topic called "Wertys Wall of Words" as a topic for people to contribute to his speech, but it was rejected numerous times and so he posted it on this Wiki. Wertys first posts were made in the Castle Forum. His first topic was "Create-A-Knight" in that forum. His first HQ was the Skeletons HQ. In July 2012 he claimed he was going to retire soon, after he reached Legend. Even with many people upset about it, in late August, his retirement speech began to be posted part by part. In the final part, he claimed the entire retirement to be a prank or a joke. Some users thought it genius, others told him in a joking way to never do it again, and some users got very upset at Wertys and started writing mean songs and messages, but this stopped when legobrickelijah wrote a speech, causing many users to apologize. In majority, it was claimed to be one of the biggest pranks in MB History. Signature His signature was: ❏❐❑❒❏❐❑❒✪✪\/\/∑®†¥§✪✪❏❐❑❒❏❐❑❒ Founder of LEGO43V3R•••2nd of The Final Guard Beliefs Wertys believed that all users should be treated equally; whether they joined two minutes ago or had been around for years, everyone should get the same attention and respect. He helped to cut down spam by trying to help out in forums. He was 2nd in-command of the Final Guard, an elite group to solve problems and help users on the MBs. He also believed that newbies should be helped and treated respectfully, if we want them to stay. "Put yourself in the newbie's shoes. Imagine discovering the MBs for the first time. You make a topic, and you're very proud of it, in the MB Forum. Then, an Old Timer hops in and says its spam. That wouldn't make you feel too good. Next thing you know, this new user was gone before he even made a second post. He could've been a great user, he could've been an MB Legend that could've changed the MBs forever. Treat newbies right, and help them out." Trivia *Wertys loves waffles. In fact, his nickname "The Grand Waffle" was formed because of his love for waffles. His MB term "ROFL WAFFLE" was created in the same manner as a form of "ROFL." *His username "Wertys761" was inspired by the VeggieTales character "Qwerty," but he misspelled it at the time. *He created his account while on a vacation. *His signature "––––\/\/∑®†¥§––––" won him many awards in the Brickys. *When he was an early Maniac with less than 15,000 posts, and JohnnyNeutron was a late Maniac with 21,000 posts, they created a race. They were racing to Legend. It was supposed to be a joke, because Wertys wasn't technically supposed to be able to make 9,000 posts and beat JN. However, since JN went inactive, Wertys ended up winning the race a year or two later. *Interestingly, Wertys was both the 13th Maniac and Legend. *He was considered an MB Legend. Category:Legend Category:7 studs Category:2007 Archive